In the related art, there is a known robot system with which an object being conveyed by a conveyor or a mark made on the conveyor is imaged, the moving velocity of the object conveyed by the conveyor is detected on the basis of the obtained image, and the position of a robot hand is controlled in synchronization with the movement of the object, thereby gripping the moving object with the robot hand (for example, see PTL 1).
Also, there is a known robot system in which a workpiece on a conveyor is identified on the basis of an image acquired by a visual sensor in synchronization with a signal from an encoder that detects an amount by which the conveyor is moved in a conveying route, and the workpiece is handled by adjusting the position of the hand to the identified workpiece, wherein the hand is attached to a distal end of a robot (for example, see PTL 2).
{PTL 1} Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-28818
{PTL 2} Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-192466